


The Emmy goes to...

by LadyProserpina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie is proud af, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is nominated for an Emmy, no beta we die like men, smut on the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProserpina/pseuds/LadyProserpina
Summary: Richard Tozier has been nominated for his first Emmy. As the thought of winning was absurdly for such insecure comedian, he now has to improvise a speech.Or: Eddie is too proud, Richie is a bit too insecure, and they have a lot of celebration to do.





	The Emmy goes to...

"You've got your speech?" Eddie asked, hands tightly around the fabric of Richie's bowーtie. It was his fourth try to knot it under the yellow bathroom lights.

"Nop."

"Richie, you had _one_ job." Eddie seemed highly more concentrated than mad, which was overall a good sign. As the comedian felt the fabric tighten around his neck and Eddie's handgrip getting looser and looser, he turned to face himself in the mirror. The black bow-tie was on point, just as everything Eddie did.

The vision of himself in the mirror, in a three-piece suit, by the side of the man he so dearly loved, was overwhelming enough to stop any joke to come out of his mouth. His lips trembled faintly as he remembered the horror they've been through in Derry, three years ago.

For a moment ーNot a moment. Days, even months.ー he thought Eddie wouldn't make it.

He was so sure it was all over, the man he loved for thirty years torn open in front of him. Laying in a hospital bed. Not waking up, not eating, not moving.

Then, things started to get progressively better. Eddie gained some pink to his cheeks and all the weight he lost from not eating (and after, eating only liquids for longer than he would have preferred.)

And now, he stood at Richie's side, strong and adorably annoying as he had been since they've met. Hair combed back and a discreet gold engagement ring on his finger.

"We're gonna be late, babe." Eddie called, fingers intertwined as he slightly push his fiancé closer to himself. "But you should've got a speech done. What you'll say if you win?"

Richie smirked and gave him a slow, warm kiss. Stupidly feeling his heart racing against his ribcage as if it was the first time.

"Let's go, Eds." He brought the man's right hand closer to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "I'll make something up. But- you know, winning an award is _not that easy._ " he cautioned as Kaspbrak pushed him to the hall.

Eddie's pace was unnecessarily fast for such small apartment, and Richie tripped once or twice, trying to keep up.

Their Pomeranian ーSusan, a rescue dog whose legs were a bit crooked and was "not good enough" for the market. She was, however, more than enough for their small sort of functional family.ー was all barks and tail wiggles at the sight of her fathers. They smiled, scratching her belly and kissing her while saying how much they loved their "littlest baby" in the most high pitched voice possible.  
Eddie eventually opened the door and dragged Richie all the way across the hall, calling an elevator while looking for the house keys.

"You're gonna win." He said, closing the door.

"Thanks, Eds."

"For real."

"Don't get upset if I don't."

"I'm fucking proud of you, how could I be upset?"

"Fuck if I know, I'm just warning you, fucker."

Eddie cracked a smile as they entered the elevator.

ー

Eddie had kept his grip tight around Richie's knee as soon as they sat on the chairs. Due to the amount of swearing and shaky legs, he could tell by far how nervous his fiancé was.

_His fiancé._

Somedays, he still couldn't believe he woke up by Richie's side, even with the outstanding amount of drooling and snoring.

Somedays, he couldn't believe he was still alive, and the thick scar in his chest itched in fear and horrid memories.

And, somedays, he couldn't believe he was going to get married. _Again._

No. Not again. This time it actually counted. It wasn't pressure or some fucked up Oedipus's complex, but the most warm, fulfilling, raw, brute love. Richie grabbed the hand Eddie left on the man's knee, as the first nominee was called. He kept caressing the back of Kaspbrak's hand with his thumb until, after lovingly speeches, smiles, applause and tears, the category he was nominated was announced.

Eddie leaned in, mouth so close to his ear Richie could feel the warm breath, always mintーscent and absurdly reassuring.

"Better be thinking of a fucking speech right now" he smiled and kissed Tozier's cheek seconds before the camera focused on him. When the camera switched to another nominee, 

Richie grabbed the man's hand so hard his knuckles were about to get white.

"I'll tell them about my biggest inspiration" he said. "Your mom."

"_Christ_\- just- beep beep Richie."

They both smiled as the guy from The Big Bang Theory started to build the suspense. Richie felt his heart in his throat and his insides twitching with anxiety.

"And the Emmy goes to…"

He took deep breaths, ready to clap his hands to whoever the winner was. Couldn't be him, the academy definitely had better taste, he thought.

"Richard Tozier!"

He stood in the seat for less than a second that felt like eternity. The camera hadn't even focused on him yet when he turned to Eddie, ーA gigantic proud smile, watery eyes, and hands on Richie's cheek.ー pushing him further for a surely inappropriate kiss for the moment.

Richie didn't care.

He deepened and deepened the kiss, warm and so, so urgent, full of memories and silent love promises. He could never get tired of the feeling it brought every single time, as love to him never felt so overwhelming in every sense possible. Even though he wasn’t the best one in the feelings department, it was the first time in a _long_ time he felt like he was doing all right, overall.

Eddie was the one to break it apart, otherwise, Richie was sure they could've stayed like that the entire night. They could hear Rupaul snapping his fingers in the background, as well as the amount of joyful screams and clapping a kiss like theirs deserved.

Richie tried to put himself together, as he walked to the podium and climbed the stairs with shaken legs and a frozen (but still genuine) smile on his lips.

The SitCom actor gave him the prize and shook his hand. Richie walked into the spotlight, looking to those people waiting for some inspirational speech.

"I- Wow. Just. Wow. It isn't one of those La la land-Moonlight situations?" He turned himself to the actor. "Are you _sure_ you read my name?" The other man laughed, shaking his head. "Ok, _Jesus_\- I have a lot of thanks to give.."

He started to mumble the names of all people helping him in the backstage, his manager, and even the owner of the first club he made a stand-up.

"However, there are six people I owe the most." He searched for Eddie's eyes in the crowd. His fiancé was vehemently wiping away tear after tear. "Ben, Bev, Mike, Bill, I hope you're watching this, it's your obligation as friends; Stan the man, whom I miss every single day, and hope you're in peace wherever you are. And, of course, Eds. I don't have enough time, but I need to say something. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Three years ago, I made stand-ups with other people's jokes and was just a mess of loneliness. We've been through some shit. Like, shit for a lifetime. And I guess we're starting to experience the happiness we deserve. What I'm trying to say is- I love you. I loved you when I made stupid jokes about fucking your mom and we fought for space in a shitty hammock. I loved you when we met again in that restaurant in Derry, and I loved you when you were on the hospital bed, and when I took care of you, and when _you_ took care of me. And I've been loving you ever since." Richie showed his engagement ring. "To be fair, you're stuck with me for life, and it's your fault! Well, enough of this sloppy romance. That's it. That's the speech. Don't forget to register to vote and enjoy the rest of the Emmys, guys. ."

The crowd stood up for the minute-long applause. Eddie's smile was the only thing Richie cared. _Well,_ he thought, _some things never really change._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at twitter (@bel_ismos)  
There'll be an epilogue, but it may take some time to update. For now, I choose to not rate this as mature, but it'll change when the smut actually happens.


End file.
